Tetsuya Kuroko/Image Gallery
Kuroko OP2.gif|Kuroko in the second opening Misdirection.gif|Misdirection Kuroko_steal.gif|Kuroko's steal Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif|Kuroko-Kagami combination play Cyclone pass.gif|Cyclone Pass Ignite_pass.gif|Ignite Pass Kuroko's move.gif|Vanishing Drive Vanishing drive on Midorima.gif|Kuroko uses his Vanishing Drive on Midorima Secrets of the Vanishing Drive.gif|Secrets of the Vanishing Drive Ignite Pass Kai.gif|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai Misdirection eye-contact.gif|Kuroko makes eye-contact with Izuki Effects_of_Misdirection_Overflow.gif|Misdirection Overflow Phantom Shot.gif|Phantom Shot Himuro's fakes.gif|Kuroko sees Himuro's fakes Phantom shot explained.gif|The Phantom Shot is Explained Kuroko Quasi-Emperor Eye.gif|Kuroko's Quasi-Emperor Eye Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible CHARACTERS BIBLE +.png|Characters Bible + KUROFES.png|KUROFES Anibus.png|Anibus Vol.1 AnibusEX.png|Anibus EX Kuroko no Basuke TV Animation Navigation Book.png|TV Animation Navigation Book Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.png|-Replace IV- Replace5.png|-Replace V- Anime Ad.png|An advertisement for the anime Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Season 1 poster Unknown.png|Season 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Movie 1.png|Kuroko no Basuke Movie 1: Winter Cup Soushuuhen - Kage to Hikari Movie 2.png|Kuroko no Basket Movie 2: Winter Cup Soushuuhen - Namida no Saki e Movie 3.png|Kuroko no Basket Movie 3: Winter Cup Soushuuhen - Tobira no Mukou LAST GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke LAST GAME Promotional Poster The Encounter.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: The Encounter DVD Cover The Encounter Poster 1.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: The Encounter Over-Drive.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: Over-Drive Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko.png|Kuroko's anime design Anime Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine.png|Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine's anime design for Season 3 Kuroko PV1.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Kuroko PV2.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Ep5.png|Episode 5 Ep7.png|Episode 7 Ep9.png|Episode 9 Ep11.png|Episode 11 Ep40.png|Episode 40 Ep41.png|Episode 41 Ep42.png|Episode 42 Ep43.png|Episode 43 Ep44.png|Episode 44 Ep46.png|Episode 46 Ep53.png|Episode 53 Ep57.png|Episode 57 Ep66.png|Episode 66 Ep70.png|Episode 70 Ep73.png|Episode 73 Ep74.png|Episode 74 Kuroko song.png|Kuroko's Character Song Kuroko and Kagami song.png|Kuroko and Kagami's Character Song Kuroko and Kise song.png|Kuroko and Kise's Character Song Kuroko and Aomine song.png|Kuroko and Aomine's Character Song Kuroko and Midorima song.png|Kuroko and Midorima's Character Song Kuroko and Murasakibara song.png|Kuroko and Murasakibara's Character Song CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8.png|CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8 Seirin Mini Album.png|Seirin Mini Album Teikō Junior High School Single.png|Teikō Junior High School Single Kuroko album.png|Kuroko's SOLO MINI ALBUM OST.png|Kuroko no Basuke Original Soundtrack OST2.png|Kuroko no Basuke Original Soundtrack 2 Start it right away special edition.png|Start it right away (special edition) The other self anime version CD.png|The Other Self anime version CD cover Magical Star anime edition.png|Hengen Jizai no Magical Star anime version CD cover Punky Funky Love anime edition.png|Punky Funky Love anime version CD cover Ambivalence special edition.png|Ambivalence anime version CD cover Memories Anime edition.png|Memories anime version CD cover Glorious Days Anime edition.png|Glorious Days anime version CD cover Against The Wind (Anime Version).png|Against The Wind anime version CD cover DVD1.png|DVD #1 DVD2.PNG|DVD #2 DVD5.png|DVD #5 DVD6.png|DVD #6 DVD8.png|DVD #8 2DVD1.png|2nd Season DVD #1 2DVD4.png|2nd Season DVD #4 2DVD7.png|2nd Season DVD #7 2DVD9.png|2nd Season DVD #9 3DVD1.png|3rd Season DVD #1 3DVD6.png|3rd Season DVD #6 3DVD9.png|3rd Season DVD #9 DVD Fan Disc.png|Fan Disc #1 DVD Fan Disc 2.png|Fan Disc #2 DVD Fan Disc 3.png|Fan Disc #3 Kurobas Cup 2013.png|Kurobas Cup 2013 DVD Cover Kurobas Cup 2015.png|Kurobas Cup 2015 DVD Cover Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork KnB Match of Miracles.png|Game of Miracles Game of Miracles gameplay.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 1.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles' characters Kuroko game.png|Kuroko in Game of Miracles Kuroko game 2.png|Kuroko in Miracles to Victory ch_01.png|Kuroko in Bonds Towards the Future Cross Colors - Title Screen.png|Kuroko no Basuke Cross Colours KnBCBibleTKurokoConceptArt.png|Kuroko's earliest concept as seen in Characters Bible KnBCBibleTKuroko.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kuroko was a '''kindergarden teacher'!?''" Kuroko profile.png|Kuroko's player profile KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Drama cd.png|Drama Theater Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater #2 Drama cd 3.png|Drama Theater #3 Radio Show.png|Radio Show vol.1 Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 Radio Show4.png|Radio Show vol.4 Radio Show5.png|Radio Show vol.5 Radio Show6.png|Radio Show vol.6 Radio Show7.png|Radio Show vol.7 Radio Show8.png|Radio Show vol.8 Radio Show9.png|Radio Show vol.9 Radio Show10.png|Radio Show vol.10 Radio Show11.png|Radio Show vol.11 Radio Show12.png|Radio Show vol.12 Radio Theme song single.png|Radio Show Theme Song Single Twitter kuroko.png|Kuroko's twitter icon Twitter kuroko 2.png|Kuroko's twitter icon, special edition Category:Image Gallery